My Only Fantasy
by Nathi And Jacki Love You
Summary: It started as a smiple crush. But it left me with pain. Then, the oldest crush came back as did the recent one. Now both boys will fight constantly to win. The most fragile thing in the world. A girls heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacki:** Hello all! Um...I'm Jacki and I am the author of this story.

**Nathi: **Ello mates! I'm Nathi and I fill in the names of the characters 'cause Jacki doesn't know how to spell.

**Jacki: **Yep. –Sigh– This is our first story so please be nice.

**Nathi: **Yup! We do not own Naruto! (Not like Jacki would want to)

**Jacki & Nathi: **ON WITH THE STORY! ;3

––––

**My Only Fantasy**

––––

"Hinata! Wake up honey, its 6:30!" Hitomi yelled shaking her daughter. The girl grunted and covered her head with her blanket. Hitomi shook her one more time.

"I-I'm up! I'm up!" The fragile girl tried to yell. She stood up and wobbled to the bathroom. Hitomi smiled at her daughter and went down stairs.

**X*0*X**

My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm the biggest nerd of all time. I wear huge glasses, have nasal problems so my voice sound weird, and I always get straight A's. Today is my first day in the 11th grade and I wanna remake myself. Over the summer my chest grew and curves filled in. I also got contacts to help me see, and some medicine to help me with me with my nasal problems. So, I guess I just need to fix up my hair and uniform. Guess the only thing I can't change are my grades.

Heading downstairs I thought about him. How his hair was spiked up, his eyes so deep like an ocean, his voice deep yet sexy, how muscular he was, and his friendliness towards me. But the fact he was one year older than me made the fact I was in love with him disappear. My mother smiled at me and gave me some French toast. I ate my breakfast and headed toward school.

**X*0*X**

She arrived to be greeted by her friends and the rest of the "weird crew." Yes, I was part of the weird crew. But, then I saw him coming my way with his best friend. Who by the way, wasn't that bad. I stood up and walked over to him.

"H-hi S-Sasuke-k-kun." I said looking down with a blush. He looked down at me and sighed.

"Sakura. I told you before, you can't make me mistake you for Hinata." He said making my blush darken.

"S-sasuke! I-It's me!" I said looking at him straight in the eye. He looked down at me and gave me a smile then a blush.

"Y-You've changed, Hina." He said his eyes analyzing my body. I blushed and nodded to his small sentence.

"I-I got m-more matured... and st-stuff." I said blushing. He smirked at me and his blush faded. He gave me a hug and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Yes you have. Into a beautiful woman that I now admire." He said. His voice was so deep,sexy it made me want to jump on him and kiss him. I my blush turned hundreds of shades of red. He gave me another smirk and walked off. I could tell that this year was going to be a good one.

**X*0*X**

**Jacki: **Hope you enjoyed!

**Nathi: **Yep! Love the readers so I give them volcanoes!

**Jacki: **I think you need your medication.

**Nathi: **Course I do!

**Jacki: **Please review! Chapter one will be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacki:** Hey! We're back!

**Nathi: **And weirder then ever!

**Jacki: **Oh-kay...

**Nathi: **Eh... I ate candy.

**Jacki: **Thanks for the reveiws Soraea & Gala-12!

**Nathi: **Yep! We love all you reviewers! ^-^

**Jacki: **We do not own Naruto. (And yes I spelled that!)

**Nathi: **Finally she gets it!

**Jacki & Nathi: **ON WITH THE STORY! ;3

––––

**My Only Fantasy**

––––

**Chapter 1: "My First Date"**

––––

I stepped into my homeroom for the first time this week. Yep. I had gotten through a whole week of 11th grade already. And I have to say, It had been the best week of my life! Me and Sasuke talked like usual but this time he got closer to me each day! It was like a dream come true.

"Hey Hina." I turned around and faced Sasuke. He gave me an 'only-for-you' smile. I smiled back at him and hugged him. His arms wrapped loosely around my waist. I blushed then pulled away. But, his arms didn't move away from my waist.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" I asked him seeing his eyes slightly tired. He let go of me and slapped his hand onto his forehead. He leaned on the teachers desk. I went to his side; worried.

"Ugh. Damn migraine. Ruins everything." He whispered under his breath. I was there in front of him my head tilting to a side.

"S-Sasuke-kun? A-Are you okay?" I asked him. His hands rested on my hips and his lips were at level with my ear. I blushed at the closeness of our faces. He smirked at my blush.

"Let me just tell you this, if someone tries to get this close to you. I'll kill them." He whispered venomously. His lips pressed to my cheek then he gave me that smile again.

'_H-Hai, Sasuke-kun. I won't let a-anyone._' I thought. I turned away from him and walked over to my seat.

**X*1*X**

I heard a guitar strumming and looked toward the stage in the auditorium.

"_You got it all down, got it all down_

_Down to a science_

_Breakin' hearts is what you do for fun_

_Little one..._" The voice faded and then I heard a crash. "Damn it!" Another crash. I ran out from my hiding and went over to the stage to see Naruto standing there. I smiled at him then he blushed at me.

"I-I didn't know that you sang." I said trying to comfort him. He gave me a crooked smile then frowned.

"I can't sing anything like that Teme can." Naruto growled and continued. "He's just good at everything you throw at him. It's just so, frustrating trying to beat him!" I walked over to Naruto and hugged him. He quickly hugged me back. We pulled away from eachother.

"It's not all about beating someone, Naruto-kun. Plus, S-Sasuke-kun **is **your best friend." I said only stuttering at **his **name. He smiled at me and grabbed his guitar and started to play.

"_If timings everything_

_Stop telling me you're taking your time_

_I know you're anxious_

_But you're running your mouth like you're five_

_Years old again_

_It's hard to pretend_

_Like I know everything_

_I don't know anything_

_I wanted you to see_

_(That I got nothin')_

_I'll sit back_

_And I'll watch the show_

_Yeah I'll watch the show_

_I'll lay awake_

_And I'll watch the stars as they collide..._" I blushed to see Naruto's face so close to mine. I blushed and pulled myself away. He seemed surprised that I would do that. He'd known since the 6th grade that I liked him. But, he rejected me and thats how I fell for Sasuke. I guess He still thinks I like him. But, after that day he broke my heart I would never consider letting him hold it again.

**X*FLASHBACK*X**

_Me and Naruto stood there. With people watching from all around. I was looking down with embarrassment. He was looking around wondering why all these people were here._

"_N-Naruto-kun?" I said trying to hold in my stutter. He smiled at me._

"_You said my name, Hinata-chan?!" He said in his usual booming voice. I took in a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes._

"_I-I love y-you." I said ready to faint as soon as he said it right back at me. He just stood there dumbfounded._

"You _love _me_?" He asked me making me feel sudden anger. I gave him a nod and he shook his head. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I only like you as a friend." And he walked away. Everyone was laughing at me. I just sat at a bench and then everyone stopped laughing. I looked up and saw Uchiha Sasuke standing before me. I blushed and looked away._

"_Hey. The dobe is just a fucking dumbass. You'll see once he finally sees you in your light hes gonna want you then. But just for now, get over him." He said in a nice yet cold voice. I nodded and felt him wipe away my tears._

"_Th-thank you, Uchiha-san." I smiled and he frowned. I then looked at him confused._

"_It's Sasuke-kun to you." He said giving me a smirk along with a wink. I blushed. He was flirting with me. An eighth grader was flirting with me!_

"_O-okay. S-Sasuke-kun." I smiled and he gave me a smile of his own._

**X*END FLASHBACK*X**

I shook my head and backed away from Naruto.

**X*1*X**

**Jacki: **Hehe... hope you liked this chapter.

**Nathi: **Yep. As of now you figured out this story is a SasuHinaNaru triangle love story! Lol

**Jacki: **Yup! So um.. review and we'll write more!

**Nathi: **The NaruHina part was my idea. ^w^

**Jacki: **Mine was the... um...

**Nathi: **SasuHina?

**Jacki: **Yeah!

**Nathi: **Please! Please! Please! Review! We need reviews to write this story!

**Jacki: **Or we'll feel like we're writing to invisible people! And thats not fun! I've done it before...

**Nathi: **Yeah, so um... till the next chapter!

Songs:

NeverShoutNever! - Liar Liar

NeverShoutNever - HereGoesNothin


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacki:** Hey! We're back! Again!

**Nathi: **Oh... um... yeah!

**Jacki: **About last chapter.... I.... made a mistake.

**Nathi: **Ha-ha! Finally!

**Jacki: –Sweat drops–**Um... it said Sasuke was a eighth grader but I meant to put seventh grader. SORRY!

**Nathi: **Well, ANYWAYS we do not own Naruto. (cuz we'd make SasuHina and official couple if we did.)

**Jacki and Nathi: **ON WITH THE STORY! ;3

––––

**My Only Fantasy**

––––

**Chapter II: **"Do I Love Him?"

––––

I couldn't believe what had happened between me and Naruto. It was bad. I couldn't believe I said yes.

**X*FLASHBACK*X**

_My small hands were held in his bigger ones. My head was aching and my bottom lip wouldn't quit quivering._

"_Come on. Can you give me a chance?" The blond asked me. His ocean blue eyes were so convincing. Those eyes. They just–Wait! What was I thinking?! He was the one who broke my heart! Uchiha Sasuke was the only person I loved. But, could I forgive Naruto?_

"_Will you forgive me?" He asked. I looked down and thought. Suddenly my body launched itself forward hugging Naruto._

"_Y-yes." I couldn't believe I couldn't stop my body from doing that! It seems like one part of me isn't over him. That isn't good._

**X*END FLASHBACK*X**

I walked into my house and saw my mother waiting for me. Once she saw me she got up and hugged me. I blushed and she let go of me.

"Did you miss m-me that much, Okaa-san?" I said smiling at my over joyed mother. She just smiled at me with saying a word. I blushed. "AH! I don't wanna hear it! Thats yours and Otou-sans business! I-I don't wanna k-know!" I yelled covering my ears. She quickly on covered them and sighed.

"No Hina. I'm not going to tell you about **that**." She said shaking her head. She smiled at her daughter. "Why'd you never tell me you had a boyfriend?!" Her mother said. I blushed. I-I had no boyfriend! Wait, what if Naruto came over and told my mom he was my boyfriend?!

I decided to play along with this phony story. "S-sorry! Slipped my mind! But, if you d-don't mind me a-asking. Why are you asking about my boyfriend?" I asked my mother.

She smirked. "He came over to visit and is up in your room right now." She that smirk still planted on her face. I blushed. "I'll leave you two alone and go with Hanabi to Yuki's house." She said winking and walking out the door. My blush darkened and I went up stairs. _'I can't believe I take after __**her**__._'

**X*2*X**

I stopped in front of my rooms door. What if it was one of the perverted guys from school? Or a rapist?! _Okay, calm down Hina. Just open the door and smiled._ My hand grasped the knob and turned it. I pushed the door and it swung open revealing Sasuke sitting on my bed.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" I reddened and slowly entered the room closing the door behind me. He looked up and smirked. He stood up and came over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled at him and saw how close his face was to mine. He leaned in closer our foreheads now pressed against each others. I wanted him to close the small space between us. But, he waited. I decided to closed the space between us so I pressed my lips against his. He quickly returned the kiss and his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled my body against his. I wanted to tell him 'I love you' right there but, it was a bad idea. What if he broke my heart like Naruto? No. Sasuke would never. Would he?

He pulled away from me and his arms ripped away from my waist. He sat down on my bed and since I wasn't ready for him to let go, I fell on top of him on my bed. I laid there on top of him thinking, _Oh, Kami. How do I get into these things?_

I quickly got off of Sasuke and looked down at my shoes. "G-Gomen." I said trying to make him understand it was an accident.

"Hai. I gotta go thought. Gomen right back at ya' Hina." He said kissing my forehead then giving me a quick peck on the lips. He walked out of my room leaving me to think about the kiss we shared.

**X*2*X**

It had only been five seconds since Sasuke left and Naruto came in through my window. I was pretty annoyed since he wouldn't shut the hell up about Sasuke being here. I sighed as I rubbed my aching head.

"N-Naruto. He was allowed in my room by my mother." I said trying to get him to shut up. But, my small sentence didn't get the job done.

"Why'd the Teme kiss you?!" He yelled his sapphire eyes turning a reddish-orange color. I backed away and looked down.

"I-I kissed him." I whispered making Naruto growl. I sighed and looked up at him seeing him looking at me with something in his eyes. I couldn't quite describe it but, he was closer than before. He pressed his lips against mine and in a swift movement I was on one of the four walls in my room. He kissed me with passion and I could just barely hold myself from kissing him back. He then pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me.

Right when I was going to kiss back, my father came into the room. He was 'I'm-ready-to-explode' angry. I pulled away from Naruto's kiss as soon as I saw that angry face.

"Blond, get off of my daughter before I kill you!" My dad said charging toward Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped out my window and ran. I sighed and my dad glared at me. I blushed at the embarrassment I felt.

"Otou-san, I-I'm sorry. H-He kissed me a-and–" He smirked at me. My dad reminded me so much of Sasuke. They were alike in so many ways.

"You accidentally let him take advantage? Oh, you don't know how many times I've heard that." He said sitting down next to me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I-I didn't want the k-kiss. I-Its just that I-I-I was scared he was g-gonna destroy my r-room because of h-how angry he w-was. S-So, I let him k-kiss me." I explained to my father. He nodded and then pulled me into a hug. I blushed but hugged him back.

"Don't do that kind of shit. It could lead to things you don't want." He said making me think over how Naruto's hands were trying to go under my shirt. He sighed and pulled out of the hug. "I've never told anyone this but, I had sex at your age and the woman I had sex with came out pregnant. But, I never went back to her. I found your mother and I fell in love. Though your mother was a year younger than me, we waited until we were both old enough. So don't do anything you'll ever regret Hinata." He said rubbing his temples. I blushed at his words. Does that mean I have an older brother or sister?

"D-Did she have the baby?" I asked a bit curious. He nodded and kept rubbing his temples. "D-Does that mean I have a b-big brother or s-sister?" His head suddenly shot up and his eyes widened. He stood up and headed toward the door of my room. He whispered a soft 'Hai' and exited my room. I sighed. So many bad things were happening today.

**X*2*X**

**Next Day**

**X*2*X**

I sighed and walked straight towards my homeroom. But once I walked in, I saw Sasuke with Sakura. The biggest slut/bitch of all time. I shook my head and walked over to my seat.

I swiftly passed by them saying a soft, "Ohayo." and walked away. I knew yesterday was too good to be true. I knew I never should have loved again. It just made my heart break. For a second time. Naruto stepped into the classroom and came towards me. He took the seat next to me.

"I should have told you he was going to do something like this. Thats why I call him Teme." He said rubbing my back just slightly. I let out a sigh that had a bit of a tremble. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran out of the classroom and ran into the girls bathroom. My body and backpack dropped to the floor. I hugged my knees and cried. All day. He was just going to break me. Like Naruto. But Naruto, had changed. Into someone, I've began to admire more. He was no longer so crazy and loud. He'd grow a little quiet and calm. But, he **was **still Naruto Uzumaki. I blushed at his name. _Oh, no. _I thought. _I-It's back!_

**X*END*X**

**Nathi:** YEA! AWESOME!

**Jacki: **Okay. So, um, Check out our preview to a story we are writing on our profile thingy.

**Nathi: **Yeah! We're using more intelligent dialogue!

**Jacki: **In Nathi language it means more perverted language.

**Nathi: **Yep! oh.. and please review!!

**Jacki & Nathi: **SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacki:** Hey guys. Um, well, heres another chapter!

**Nathi: **La-la-la!

**Jacki: **Um...?

**Nathi: **Yeah, I don't know.

**Jacki: **Oh, and for reviews, Otaku4.5 I know they are out of character, but -sigh- I'm not really familiar with how they act. But, in this chapter it will include they're actual character-like-thingy. And thanks for the review! We need to know if theres a flaw in our story! So thank you! And thanks to all of you who also reviewed!

**Nathi: **We do not own Naruto! :'(

**Jacki & Nathi: **ON WITH THE STORY! ;3

––––

**My Only Fantasy**

––––

**Chapter III: **"You're my sister!"

––––

_Briiiiing! Briiiiiing! Briiiiiing!_

I got up off my butt and rubbed my eyes for any remaining tears. I went to my homeroom and Mrs. Tsunade; the principal, was there. _N-no! W-why!? W-why when _**_I'm _**_the o-one late!? _I sighed and walked into the classroom all eyes on me. The principals amber eyes landed on me and I shivered. It felt as if my father was glaring at me.

"Ah, Hinata! You were almost late! Ha-ha! I can't start my speech without my favorite student!" She said making my head shoot up. Everyone in the class gaped at my slightly puffy, red eyes. None the less, the cuts on my cheeks I left from raking my nails over them.

I shook my head. "I-I can't b-be. A-all I c-can a-achieve a-are g-good grades. W-why would **I **o-out of a-a-all people be y-your f-favorite? I-Is it 'cause y-you p-pity m-me? Or d-do y-you j-just s-say so b-b-because my f-father pleased y-you?!" I screamed. Her eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" All heads turned towards a woman in the door way. I gaped. I-It was m-my mother!

"H-Hitomi! I could explai–"

"No! I've heard enough. I can't believe you! My, god. I didn't even want to hear this! None the less, from my daughters mouth!" My mother's voice was breaking. "I-I won't see your face again and neither will Hiashi! I only wish I could keep my sweet daughter away f-from you t-too. But, I'll just let her k-keep coming to this school. I can't believe you would betray your own best friend!" My mother sighed and grabbed my wrist. She looked at me with her tear filled eyes and I nodded. We stopped at the door and my mom turned back to Tsunade. "Just hear me out." She paused. "I will never help you with **anything **ever again." With that my mom turned on her heel and dragged me out of the classroom.

All the girls in the classroom felt like they had just been watching a soap opera. But, what they had witnessed was real. Sasuke and Naruto were the most surprised. Hinata had just yelled at a teacher. Hinata did that!

**X*3*X**

"O-Okaa-san? W-where a-are we going?" I asked my mother seeing her wipe the tears out of here eyes as she drove. She was going too fast for my liking.

"To your father." She said and out of the blue, the car stopped. My mother got out of the car as well as me. We went into the building. I hadn't been here since 'Bring Your Daughter To Work Day' two years ago. I sighed as the elevator took us up to the 7th floor. My mother quickly got out of the elevator once the doors opened and ran towards the dads office. She slammed the door open.

"Hiashi Hyuuga! You lying, cheating, unappreciative, man whore!" My mother yelled. The tears stained on her cheeks. My father stood up.

"Hitomi honey, what are you talking about?" He said in a calm voice. He walked over to brush my mothers tears away but she slapped his hand away.

"How dare you?" She whispered. "H-How dare you, cheat on me with my own best friend!" My mom pushed my father sending him so back he crashed with his desk.

"H-Hitomi! I did no such thing!" He yelled walking towards my mother. She backed away slowly until she hit a wall. My dad placed both hands at her sides and my mother blushed. "I love you, and I'll do anything to make that clear to you." His lips pressed to my mothers. My mothers eyes closed but quickly she opened them and pushed my father away from her.

"No! Y-You cheated on me. N-Nothing can make up f-for that." She whispered looking down. My father sighed and went to my mother and softly brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"I didn't do anything with her when we were together. A few weeks before I met you I had sex with her. I was just a boy with hormones and I let them take over. I'm sorry Hitomi. I should've told you." He said giving my mom one of his genuine smiles. My mother smiled back at him and leaned in kissing him.

"O-okaa-san! Otou-san! I'm still here ya' know!" I yelled covering my eyes. My mom and dad pulled away from each other laughing. My mom threw the keys at me and I clumsily caught them.

"Go home. Me and your father will be there in a few days or weeks. But, please drive Hanabi to school. Not just yourself." My mother said giggling from the kisses my father was giving her. I blushed. I guess I'm gonna have another sister soon.

"O-okay! I'm gonna l-leave b-before I s-see s-something I'm not supposed t-to!" And I was gone.

**X*3*X**

I arrived at my house to see Hanabi waiting for me outside. I jumped out of the car and walked over to her. "W-whats w-wrong?" I asked. She sighed and went inside as I followed. When I entered, I saw Tsunade and a blond girl about Sasuke's age sitting next to her.

"G-good afternoon T-Tsunade-sensei and...." I trailed off.

The blond girl stood up. "I'm Ino." She said smiling at me. I shook her hand that was stretched towards me.

"N-Nice to m-meet y-you Ino-san. I l-like y-your shirt." I said complimenting her. Hanabi just snickered.

"It looks pretty tramp-like to me." She said giving out her evil laughter. I glared at her.

"Go to your room brat. Mom and dad are gone for month so I'm the boss around here. Go get stepping." I said making her eyes widen and her smirk disappear. She walked up stairs glaring at me. I smiled at them and then Tsunade sighed.

"Hinata. Ino. You two," she took a quick pause. The tears fell from her eyes. "are sisters." My eyes widened as did Ino's.

"S-She's my s-sister?" We both asked in unison. She nodded. The tears came back and slowly slipped down my cheeks. The same to her. We stood up and hugged. I started to cry into her shoulder.

"Y-You're my sister?" Hanabi asked tears falling from her eyes. We nodded together. "You're my sister!" She ran into our hug and cried as well. All the events of today were now a blur. I had a big sister. I had someone I could talk to without being embarrassed. And someone I could talk about my huge problem with. That huge problem; Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

**X*END*X**

**Jacki: **Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nathi: **Peace out!

**Jacki: **Yeah, what she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacki: **Hello!

**Nathi: **Yeah, sure.

**Jacki: **AH! Who are you and what have you done with Nathi?! -shakes Nathi uncontrollably-

**Nathi: **HEY! I'm me! I was just joking! Gish! Well, -sighs- sadly we do not own Naruto.

**Jacki: **And we think I just lost my sanity. So um,

**Nathi and Jacki: **ON WITH THE STORY ;3

––––

**My Only Fantasy**

––––

**Chapter IV: **"You got close to Sakura!"

––––

Ino and I had been talking for the past hour. She was a big help.

"So, you like Sasuke Uchiha? And Naruto Uzumaki? But, one totally broke your heart a long time ago and the other one mended it? Then they **both **kissed you and the one you thought you loved got a girlfriend who's a slut? And after that, the other one comforted you and the one that comforted you was the one who broke your heart a long time ago. Then, you realized you loved him too?" She asked. I nodded and she sighed. "Wow! I can't believe all this drama is happening to you!" She said making me let out a small giggle.

"S-so? D-do y-you have any a-ad-advice?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed a notebook from my dresser. She turned it to a blank page and handed it to me and then gave me a pen. I looked at her the confusion written all over my face.

"Write him a letter telling him how you feel." My eyes widened and she gave me a serious look. I sighed and nodded. "Oh, and if you're wondering to who, to Sasuke." She smirked when I blushed. I gave a resisted nod and started writing. After I finished writing the letter, we started to talk about other things until she had to go home.

**X*4*X**

I went to school the next day and felt better than I ever had before. After the long talk with my newly found 'sister', I felt a heavy weight lifted from my shoulders. Seeing Ino at school I walked towards her to say hi. Once I got there, she smiled at me. She was sitting next to Sasuke trying to get the note in his pocket. I smirked and Sasuke quickly looked at me. He had a surprised look on his face. I was smirking! It was a big thing for him.

"Ohayo I-Ino-s-s-san." I smiled. She quickly stood up and glomped me. I laid on the floor and she mouthed "I got it in there!" to me. I giggled and she got off me. I stood up and looked around seeing so many guys blushing because of what just happened between me and Ino. Perverts.

**X*4*X**

Walking towards my third class for the day, I was stopped by Uzumaki Naruto. He stopped me in the middle of the hall and smiled at me.

"Hey Hinata! Haven't talked to you since yesterday morning! So um, if your house gets a little out of hand," He scratched the back of his head and grinned. "you can come over to my house!" I gave out a giggle I wasn't expecting.

"M-My p-p-parents are out of t-t-town for a-a few w-weeks." I said making him blush. I knew he wish he could take back all that he said. His blush took over his whole face and another giggle erupted from my lips.

"Oh, S-sorry for wasting your time Hinata." He said turning away from me. I quickly grabbed his hand and he turned back around to face me. I tugged at him and walked down the hall his hand in mine.

"We h-have the s-same c-class s-s-so lets g-go t-together." I gave him a genuine smile and he returned it. We headed off toward the drama room. Once we got there, Sasuke's eyes quickly landed on our intertwined fingers. He glared at both Naruto and me. We both took a seat next to each other. I could feel Sasuke's eyes just piercing right through me.

**X*4*X**

I walked down the empty halls. It was too empty after school. I sighed and sat down on a bench. Thinking about the day with Naruto.

**X*FLASHBACK*X**

_We walked to lunch seeing so many blushing faces. I couldn't believe not one of the guys were over that. Both me and Naruto were eating outside. It was annoying because of the populars, but there was nothing I could do about that._

"_N-Naruto-san?" I asked him taking him away from his ramen. He smiled at me and slurped the noodles into his mouth._

"_Yes Hinata-chan?" He said giving me his signature foxy grin. I smiled but then saw Sasuke coming out of the cafeteria. My body leaned itself forward and Naruto didn't stop me. He leaned in too. His lips captured mine and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and her gave out a small growl. I giggled into the kiss and he let me go._

"_I-I liked t-that." I whispered. He gave me that grin again and chuckled._

"_I did to." I blushed and looked Sasuke's way. But, he was long gone. I guess this crush on Naruto pays off._

**X*END FLASHBACK*X**

"Hina." My head shot up and I saw Sasuke in front of me.

"S-Sasuke-kun! I-I was j-j-just l-leaving. S-Sorry to b-bother y–" My heart stopped. His lips were on mine and it was so much of a surprise, I kissed back. He smirked into the kiss then turn around not letting me out of the kiss. He sat where I had been sitting seconds before and pulled me down onto his lap. I blushed and brought him closer. His hands went up and down my back making me feel just a bit, turned on. His lips teared away from mine and started trailing down my neck. I bit my lip holding back anything I didn't want to let out. Sasuke's lips stopped when they reached my shirts first button. His hands were steadily on my hips and my hands were on his chest.

"Hina. I-I can't do it." He said looking away from me. I blushed at him and smiled. He was being so kawii I couldn't resist! I gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I-It's o-o-okay. I-I didn't w-w-want t-to go t-that f-far." I took a slight pause and though, _He kissed me after I kissed Naruto. That must mean he's jealous! Yay! Wait, if hes jealous should he just go and kiss his girlfriend? Or, ah! S-Sakura's gonna kill me! _Sighing I got off of Sasuke and brushed off invisible dirt from my skirt. "W-Why'd y-you k-k-kiss me?" His eyes landed on me. He smirked.

"Because I saw you didn't commit to the promise you made me. Naruto got close to you." He said standing up as backed up away from him. He kept walking towards me until I was back up on the lockers.

"Y-You broke t-the promise t-t-too. Y-you g-g-got close to S-Sakura!" I yelled feeling the tears fall. His hand tried to wipe my tears like it had years before but I slapped it away. I shook my head. This was too much. Too much. I should just tell him so he'll ignore me like he ignores his fan girls. I'll tell him I love him. I will I will tell hi-

"Hina? I-I got a note today from a secret admirer. Could you read it to me please. I-I don't really want to read it. Just in case it's from Naruto. Ya' know?" I blushed through tears. He was changing the subject. Did he not want to see me cry? I gave him a nod and he handed me the note. I slowly looked over it and saw that it was my note. "Can you read it out loud?" He asked. I nodded and begun.

"Dear S-Sasuke-kun,

M-m-maybe you k-know maybe y-y-you don't. But, I-I love y-y-you. I r-r-really want y-y-you to know th-that. I have s-s-seen you a-around w-with that s-s-slut, h-holding hands a-and k-k-kissing. I c-couldn't h-help i-it so I c-c-cried. Please j-j-just n-note this. I love you.

F-From,

Y.O.L

(Your Only Love)"

**X*4*X***

Hope you liked! Please review! Peace out!!

**~LOL~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacki: **Hey guys!!!  
**Nathi: **Ello governors!

**Jacki: **Yeah, so um... we usually just update the story ASAP. But, sometimes we may not.

**Nathi: **And! We want more reviews or the next chapter will never come! Muahahahahahahaha!

**Jacki: **Yeah, I'll give tell her brother to give her medication. So....

**Nathi & Jacki: **ON WITH THE STORY ;3

––––

**My Only Fantasy**

––––

**Chapter V: **"Eyes"

––––

It had been three whole months since that day. I hadn't talked to Sasuke since that day. Not a word. That wasn't the only weird thing. Naruto asked me out a week after that situation with Sasuke. But, at least he had Sakura.

**X*5*X**

It was the exact same feeling from five years back. A sick feeling to my stomach. My heart beating faster than usual. My body telling me to turn back. My head aching. The tears already forming in my eyes. I stopped and my body tensed. I-It wasn't possible! The tears ran down my cheeks and I ran home. It's the worst thing that could ever happen. No one could help me with the pain I felt. Like a sword just sliced through my heart.

**X*5*X**

Hiding in my room for the rest of the day wasn't bad. My mother was caught up in business, my father the same, Hanabi was a soccer practice, and Neji was 300 miles away. Then, the image of my blond sister popped into my head. I headed to my moms' office. Knocking on the door it slid open revealing my mother typing on a computer. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"Anything in particular, Honey?" She asked me that smile turning into a grin once she looked at her computer screen.

"A-ano... t-the c-c-car keys?" I asked. She threw them at me and I caught them. I smiled at my mother and walked out. How many things was I going to have to tell Ino?

**X*5*X**

I went straight toward the café Ino worked at. Seeing the name 'Shattered' I stopped and parked. Heading inside I saw Ino flirting with a guy who looked about my age with brown hair up in a high ponytail. I walked in and she squealed.

"Eh! Deidara-kun! I'm going to take my break!" She yelled taking off her apron. A man who looked just like Ino came out from the back and stood in the doorway.

"Nani? Your break was three hours ago! What do you have to do thats so important now?" He said brushing some hair from his face. Ino blushed and looked my way. Her skin returned to its normal color and she turned around glaring at him.

"Tondemonai, Dei-kun! I fucking know when my last break was! I'm not as big of a blond as you!" Ino retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a small huff. She was just like a kid.

"Yare! I've made poor Ino-chan mad! What shall I do?" Deidara said cupping his cheeks. Ino turned red in the face from both anger and embarrassment.

"I'll tell you what you should do! Take your head and shove it up your–" I couldn't hear this!

"I-I-Ino-cha-a-a-an! Sh-shut u-up! I-I came here t-t-to talk t-to you and y-y-you're fighting. P-Please stop." I couldn't help it. I was weak. Oh, so weak. The blond haired man came over to me and brushed some hair out of my face. I blushed looking up.

"Ya' know Ino, your sister has your looks. You both are pretty cute." He gave me a wink and I panicked. I stepped back, waving my hands in the air.

"W-whoa! I-I ha-have a b-b-boyfriend!" I screamed. I could feel eyes staring at me from behind so I quickly grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her outside the shop.

******X*5*X**

Deidara eyed Shikamaru enviously. Why would Ino be flirting with this ass? Grrr. Ino was his and only his.

"What's with the glaring? I never did anything." Shikamaru said looking out the window seeing Ino devastated at what Hinata told her. Deidara also looked that way and saw the way Ino just fell back like that. Weird. He felt as if he wanted to go outside and help her.

Both girls quietly came inside the shop.

******X*5*X**

Ino said bye to Hinata and Hinata said bye to Ino."S-Sayonara! N-nice m-m-meeting y-y-you too D-Deidara-k-k-kun!"

******X*5*X**

I sighed and fell back on my bed. I guess I couldn't help it. Today was a sort of busy day for me. So, I deserve some rest. Some good ol' earned rest. I snuggled into my pillow and let a soft, "Oyasu..." I didn't even finish because of my dream.

******X*5*X**

******Onyx eyes, White eyes, Gray eyes, Blue eyes. All of them, staring at me. A hand grabbed mine leading me somewhere. All eyes were still there, though. Grey, Brown, Blue. Wait, where were the onyx eyes? I looked up seeing them right in front of me. There, right before my eyes I saw something from back when I was in the first grade.**

_A slight giggle. A slight piece of laughter. Everyone was running having fun. No one looking back to say "Join us!" to her. She sat there alone, like every other day. Her eyes started to water and the tears fell. They fell onto the ground making small puddles of mud. She saw one of her tears land on a shoe and she quickly looked up. She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked back down._

"_Why are you crying?" The boy asked. _

_She shook her head. No, he would think that shes weak. "I-I'm n-n-not." She whispered. He heard a small sniffle and knew she was trying to cover it up._

"_All right than. Come on, we need another person to play tag." He held his hand out and she quickly took it. Once she was standing, she hugged him._

"_Th-Thank y-you s-so much," She pulled away. "U-Uchiha-san." He nodded and took her to his friends. Was that all there was to it? Make one friend and get another?_

******I felt the tears slip out. The onyx eyes seemed to be showing compassion. I nodded and then another hand lead me somewhere. These were the gray eyes. I looked at where it lead me. It was a fimiliar sight of earlier this afternoon.**

_"Dei-kun! Don't scare Hina-chan!" Shouted her big mouthed sister. Wow. She could really damage someones eardrum when she needed to._

_"Nani?! I'm the one comforting her after you scared her close to her death!" Deidara retorted right back at Ino. Hinata shook her head and sighed._

_"U-Um.. c-c-can you t-two p-p-please stop?" She asked. Ino rolled her eyes at Deidara but nodded to her request. She went to the back room and Deidara took the chance to get close. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

_"Ya' know Hina? I've only known you for an hour but," His face came close to hers. "I'm already falling for you." Her face turned tomato red. Deidara's lips pressed to Hinata's cheek and he could feel the heat of her blush._

******I blushed and the tears disappeared. The gray eyes were getting closer. But, in that minute I was pulled away again. Looking up, I saw blue eyes. We stopped and I looked at a sight from a few weeks back.**

_Arms wrapped themselves around Hinata's waist and she giggled. "N-Naruto-k-kun!" She pushed him away blushing. Naruto looked devastated. She smiled at him and he ._

"_Oh, Shit. Oh,oh, shit. You hate me!" Hinata blushed and Ino punched his head._

"_Che, Idiot! Hina-chan wouldn't hate you! Why else would she date you!" Ino screamed Naruto got up and stuck his tongue out at Ino. Ino was about to hurt him again but Hinata's soft voice stopped her._

"_Nani? I-I n-n-never said t-t-that I d-d-didn't h-hate him." Naruto let out a gasp as did Ino. She let a small smirk grace her lips. Then, she let out a small giggle. "I-I'm just k-k-kidding! I-I don't h-h-hate you." She hugged Naruto and he gave her a peck on the cheek. She mumbled a soft, "I love you" but, Naruto was to deaf to hear it._

******I smiled thinking about that memory. It was so sweet and well, evil in a way. I looked at the blue eyes and they had tears in them. I shook my head and then was dragged off somewhere else. This time, by the white eyes. Stopping I looked up and saw something from when I was in the ninth grade.**

_White eyes roamed the family they'd been living with for the past fourteen years. He sighed and closed his eyes. He fixed his luggage and looked down. He'd said bye to everyone but his hime. Letting out another sigh he walked over to his cars door. He waved good-bye to the family and opened the car door._

"_W-Wait! N-N-Nii-san!" His hime had come. He closed the car door and the girl jumped into his arms. Tears slipping from her eyes. She sobbed in his arms and whispered, "I d-d-don't want y-y-you t-t-to g-go! P-Please st-stay N-Nii-san. P-Please stay." The girl cried in his arms._

"_I'm sorry Hime-sama. I can't stay. But I'll come to visit in two years alright? Once you're in eleventh, okay?" The girl nodded and got off of her cousin. He gave her a small peck on her cheek and got in his car. Rolling the window down he heard his hime say "I love you." He blushed while waving good-bye once again, and drove off._

******She gave a brief sob at the memory. Looking up she saw all four colored eyes looking at her. She nodded And heard all their words.**

**"****I've loved you all my life." Onyx.**

**"****It hurts me when I can't see you." White.**

**"****I think I'm in love with you." Gray.**

**"****I won't hurt you ever again." Blue.**

******She fell to her knees sobbing. It was impossible.**

******X*5*X**

I awoke sobbing. My mother at my side hugging me. I couldn't help but feel that that dream was real.

******X*5*X**

**Jacki:** How was it? Bad, Great, Ne-Ne?

**Nathi:** Just so all you know. This is:

******Dreaming**

"Talking"

Normal Situations

_Flash backs_

_'Thoughts'_

"Reading Something"

'Inner Chibi speaking'

**Jacki:** Now that we got all that down, um... please review!

**Nathi:** Sorry we were a day late to update but, my computer failed me in sending Jacki some of this story so we had to start all over.

**Jacki & Nathi:** Hope you enjoyed! 'Kay 'Kay! Byeeeeeeeeeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacki:** Hillo!

**Nathi: **Hi anyone!

**Jacki: **Um,, heres the next chapter!

**Nathi & Jacki: **ON WITH THE STORY ;3

––––

**My Only Fantasy**

––––

**Chapter VI: **"Whoa! Whoa! Not cool!"

––––

My eyes looked around the school grounds. I felt nervous. A little twitchy too. I waited patiently for Naruto and people just started gathering around. What was this about?

Naruto showed up and I went over to him. I hugged him and he just pushed me away. Letting out a sigh, he looked at me.

"Hinata-chan..." He whispered. My eyes widened and tears filled my eyes.

"N-Naruto, n-no. N-Not again." I said. His eyes softened. Tears trailed down his cheeks and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I won't hurt you ever again. It's just, Sakura–" I slapped him and ran. He just dropped my heart and stomped on it.

******X*6*X**

At home I found those white eyes. They looked the same. The same as in that dream.

"Hime..." He hugged me and I gave out a soft sob. "I'm so sorry. It hurts me when I can't see you. I've missed you so much." I blushed but then pulled away from him.

"Nii-san, don't speak to me. I'm tired of being broken. Just, leave me alone." I walked over to the door and looked back at him. I mouthed a "Bye" to him and left.

******X*6*X**

I went to the café to talk to Ino. But, once I glanced at the door I saw a note.

"Dear Hina,

Today was get the hell outta town day! So um, I left town! Dei-kun and Shika-kun are both at the beach with me so, don't worry about me! Oh, and theres a note from Dei-kun under the mat there. Okay! Love you, Hina!

Your Sister,

Ino."

I sighed and reached under the mat. Pulling out what seemed to be a cellphone. It had Deidara on the screen.

"Hina. I wanted to tell you this." He blew a kiss at me. "I think I'm falling for you!" His gray eyes were so soft and playful. I blushed and dropped the phone. I had to think. I ran to the lake.

******X*6*X**

It was quiet by the lake. It was just so peaceful. My fingers glided on the water making circles. I pulled my knees up and hugged them. I sighed and tears slipped from eyes. I let out sobs and soon began to cry. It was too much for me. As if the sun wanted to get away from me. The sunset was here. So late in the winter. It was 6:47.

******X*6*X**

Hearing twigs break and leaves ruffle, I turned my head and saw Sasuke standing there. I blushed in his presence but my sobbing didn't quit. It was like an incurable sickness I had gotten .Even if I had started three hours ago. I heard more twigs and leaves, so that meant he was probably leaving. I sighed but then blushed when an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up at him and saw the same compassionate onyx eyes from my dream.

"Hina..." His husky voice whispered. I felt myself let loose once I heard that voice. I saw his face coming closer.

"Sasuke-kun..." I whispered. I hadn't stuttered which made me feel less shy. His lips hovered over mine and then he pulled me into a rough, passionate kiss. I could tell he was heartbroken like me so I let him do everything. His tongue opened my mouth and quickly ravaged it. I pulled his hair and he smirked into the kiss. Pulling away, his lips quickly made their way to my neck. I blushed madly at the contact. I'd never really been this close to any other guy but him. I unbuttoned his shirt and he laid back. I was on top of him and my eyes widened. He was way muscular. Soon enough, he pinned me down and unbuttoned my shirt. I kissed his cheek as he went on and trailed his lips up and down my exposed body. I heard twigs and leaves ruffle and crack.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Get that sick bastard off of you!" yelled a familiar voice. Sasuke's head shot up and his eyes narrowed to a glare. I shook my head at that person.

"N-Nii-san. I-I don't want to fight." I said bringing Sasuke back into a kiss. I could feel Sasuke's hands running back up my back. I saw Neji pick Sasuke up off me and punch him in the jaw. I shrieked. "Nii-san!" He turned to face me and saw the tears making fresh paths down my cheeks. "I. Hate. You!" I ran to Sasuke's side and grabbed his hand. I helped him up. "P-Please d-don't b-be like N-Neji and h-h-hit him back." He nodded to me and smirked at Neji. He took me back to his house.

******X*6*X**

"Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry! P-Please forgive me! I-I'll do a-anything to make i-it up to y-you and I-I understand i-if you hate m–" His lips were on mine again. I blushed and I tripped over the couch. I fell onto my back and Sasuke fell on me. Our lips separated and Sasuke gave me a genuine smile.

"I'd never hate you, ever." His lips went to my ear; his not breath hitting my neck. I wanted to kiss him but I knew he had something to say. "I've loved you all my life." He whispered. My eyes widened. It was the same. Everyone was telling me what they had in my dream.

"Nani?! Sasu-chan! You have a girl over! Its a miracle!" Sasuke turned around glaring at some guy.

"A-Ano, Sasuke-kun? W-Who is that?" He looked back at me and picked me up. "Eek!" I wanted to scream and throw a fit but, someone was here.

"Itachi, just shut up about this. Both would torture me about this." The guy nodded and Sasuke carried me up the stairs. Once he stopped, I struggled a little; he noticed so quickly, he tightened his grip on my waist. The door in front of him opened and the door closed once he stepped inside. He took a few more steps forward and threw me onto his bed.

"I'm sorry. N-Neji is too j-jealous. I-I think I should leave b-before he calls the police." I tried to stand up but, he pressed his lips to mine; sending me onto my back. I looked out the window and saw how dark it was outside. It was dark. I just had a feeling if I stayed it would be a good day tomorrow. Better than any other day. He pulled away and sighed. He got off me and took off his shirt. After throwing that aside he unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. I blushed and covered my eyes.

"I-I sh-shouldn't s-s-see th-that!" I heard him smirk. I uncovered my eyes and saw him with pajama pants on. "U-um..." I pointed at his bare chest. He gave me a chuckle and shook his head. He walked out of the room and came back with some feminine pajamas.

"They're my moms. I think you'll fit." I nodded and took them from his hand. I looked around then, back at him.

"Bathroom?" He pointed at the door behind me and I quickly went in there.

******X*6*X**

**Nathi & Jacki:** Um.. yeah so review please...!


	8. Chapter 8

**[**Um (again), just so all of you know, I(nathi) am having problems with my computer, so all this chapter will be written by Jacki. So she'll be writing this story and 'My Only Fantasy' until I get my computer fixed.**]**

**{**Sorry about this whole writing situation. I(jacki) am just going to have a bit of a problem with spelling. So, I'll be careful when I write.**}**

**[{ We do not own Naruto!}]**

_My Only Fantasy_

_I Signed Up!_

* * *

I had woken up extra early to go home and shower. That house just felt so comfortable. I felt like I belonged there.

"Always remember to love that special someone, with all the love you can give." I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. Those words my grandmother told me seconds before she died were perfect right now. They helped me so much.

* * *

Staring at the paper before me it just made me think, '_Should I try this?_' I mean, I was told I was a good singer but, a contest? Could I? I sighed and shook my head.

'Come on! Just do it! You know you can!' The squeaky voice rang in my head. I winced and then gave out a giggle. It was cute.

'_Who are you?_' I asked. A giggle escaped inside my head.

'I'm your Chibi-self! And, well, your conscious. Anyways, sign up for that contest! You can do it! If you don't think I'm right go and ask Ino.' I did as my conscious said and went to Ino.

* * *

"Nani! You wanna sign up for a contest! We've gotta celebrate! My little sister is going to win a contest!" Ino shrieked; making every costumer jump out of their comfort zone. I blushed and covered my face.

"I-Ino-san! P-please stop." I uttered. She gave me a simple smile. Soon enough, it turned into a grin. I sighed; arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed and turned around to face Deidara.

"I overheard that you're entering a contest." Deidara said. I saw his face coming closer but pushed him away. I whispered a soft "gomen" and went to Ino's side.

"Tondemonai! I yelled it a while ago, Dei-kun!" She shrieked. I sighed as she continued. "And don't you dare try to feel up on Hina! She's my baby sister and I will not allow you to do such things to her!" I blushed at Ino's words. I ran out of the shop without a word.

* * *

I finally got back home and to my surprise, Sasuke was there. With Neji and, my father. All three heads turned to me; I blushed.

"Ah, Hinata, just the person we were looking for. Come, take a seat." My father commented. I nodded and went over and took a seat next to him. Rather my father then, next to Neji trying to straggle Sasuke. "So, I heard from Neji and Hanabi that you were doing **something **with this boy yesterday. Also, that you **slept **with him?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head.

"I–We, were just kissing. Then, N-Nii-san came and h-hit Sasuke-kun. I-I got mad at N-Nii-san so I-I didn't want to co-come back home s-so I slept **at **Sasuke-kun's h-house." I corrected. He nodded with an 'ah' and looked at Sasuke.

"You cannot see my daughter. If you even try I will call the police. Now, get out of here boy." My eyes widened with tears. No, my father couldn't be doing this to me. No!

"Nani?!" We all turned to face my mother. "Are you insane Hiashi?! Our daughter seems to love this boy and you want to take him away from her?! Ugh, you baka!" Hitomi yelled. I stood up and my mother brought me into a hug. "See! You've made your daughter cry. Why don't you just leave these kind of things to me? I'd do better than you." I pulled out of the hug she had me in and glared at Neji.

"Nii-san. I hate you! Why'd you have to tell Otou-san! He hates me enough, why make him hate me more!" I screamed. I was angry; heavy breaths escaping my lips. I shook my head and ran upstairs.

* * *

I locked the door and cried. It wasn't fair. Nothing was since my grandmother had passed away in the summer this year.

**X**

_I stepped into the room that held my grandmother. It smelled like well, hospital. I looked at my grandmother as she lay there. She looked up at me and smiled. She was the only one who treated me like I was someone._

"_Hina-hime, look at you. You've finally got your old granny Kyomi's looks. I guess the chest is just a little gift from god." She said looking up with a small perverted smirk. Gosh, my family was so perverted. Or, at least my mom's side was._

"_Nani? A gift from god? She got those from my mother, Kyomi." said my father pointing at my chest. I covered it and blushed._

"_O-Otou-san!" I covered my red face. Everyone let out a small chuckle. I was acting sort of like a child, but hey, at least I wasn't a child._

"_It's okay Hina-hime." She said; her hand picking my face up. She looked at everyone else and glared at them. "Out. I'm going to talk to Hina-hime alone now." They all nodded and ran out._

"_Ano, wh-what d-did y-you wanna talk to me about O-Obaa-san?" She turned to me and that smile on her face turned into a frown. I looked at her with confusion._

"_Hina-hime, do you love someone yet?" She asked me. I; being the shy person I am, blushed. "Like a boy? Or, um, g-girl?" I shook my head. Girl?! No way!_

"_Tondemonai O-Obaa-san! I-I like a b-b-boy." I blurted out. She gave me a small chuckle and sighed._

"_Hina-hime, do you think you love this boy?" I strained to say a word but, nodded. She smiled. "Well, let me tell you the words my mother told me, and I told your mother. 'Always remember to love that special someone with all the love you can give.' So, Hina-hime, please do this. Just so when I leave, I can look down at you with a boy who loves you the most he can." She sighed and grabbed something from the nightstand. It was a necklace. The it was pure sliver, with a pink Topaz gem._

"_O-Obaa-san, a-aren't p-pink Topaz r-rare?" She nodded and placed the necklace in my hand. "Wh-What are y-you doing?" I asked her._

"_It's yours. It goes to my most beloved granddaughter. I'll miss you." She laid back and her heart beat when faster, and faster, until, it stopped. My grandmother, my Obaa-san, she was, gone._

**X**

My crying subsided, and I opened the drawer that held that very special gem. I pulled it out and wrapped it around my neck. I pulled my long hair out from under it and looked at how beautiful it looked. What I hadn't noticed before was it had a blue Topaz next to the pink one. My birthstone. I looked up. I could almost feel my grandmother smiling at me. I missed her. Since it was my grandmother who pushed me to do so many things, I decided to push myself for once. I was going to sign up for that contest.

* * *

**{**This whole chapter was written by me(jacki). Nathi told me her father will get computer fixed by Wednesday! Yay! But, I'll have to update once or twice more without her. Sorry! Hope you reviewers review! :D **}**


	9. Chapter 9

**[**Hello! :D**]**

**{**Hillo!**}**

**[{**Story time!!!!}]

**[{ We do not own Naruto!}]**

_My Only Fantasy_

_NeverShoutNever!_

* * *

Today is the day of the contest. I was number 29; which meant I would be going 29th! We waited in the audience. A guy around 18 years old came up on the stage and smiled at everyone. He moved some of his brown hair out of his face and everyone screamed. It was Christofer Drew from NeverShoutNever! I loved him.

"All right. If all of you didn't know, I'm the one and only judge for this contest." He gave a small, simple smile and all the girls in the audience melted. "So, first up is number one, Kimiko!" He was off the stage and the girl climbed up on the stage. Her eyes were a pale gray, her hair short and red, her skin tanned, and her face like a child's.

"Um, I'm going to be singing 'Secret Love' by Jojo." She took in a deep breath and the instrumental started.

"_Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Just a friend  
Thats all Ive ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess thats not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess thats all Ill ever be to you  
To you  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love  
In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why cant you see  
This love thats here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
__For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me its just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess thats all Ill ever be to you  
To you  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is OK  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love  
What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But theres none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Is it because I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess thats not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess thats all Ill ever be to you  
To you  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is OK (everything ain't OK)  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love  
Boy you're so hard to believe._" Everyone clapped; even Christofer. He looked through some card and held one up. It read "Yes"; which meant she was one of the lucky three going to the last round. 28 more girls went up after Kimiko;they didn't make it. Then, it was my turn. Christofer went up on stage. "Number 5, Hinata! Come on up here." I walked up there and he shook my hand. "Good luck." He gave me a flirty smile and walked off the stage.

"A-Ano, I-I'm going to s-sing 'Decode' by P-Paramore." I took in a deep breath and the band started to play. I grabbed the microphone.

"_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.  
__The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Yeah. Yeah.  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.  
There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true_."

I stopped when everyone was applauding. I smiled and looked over at Christofer. He pulled up the "yes" sign. I sighed and mentally shrilled. I walked off the stage; Chris walking onto the stage.

"Our last competitor is number 30; Sasuke!" He walked off the stage and Sasuke walked onto the stage.

"'Letdown' by This Providence." He grabbed the Mic and the band started.

"_I got those lovesick blues  
I feel it more than ever  
Sinking in my chest like a ship in the blue, do do dodo  
She was a drug I abused  
I feel a rising fever  
Shaking in my sleep left me broken and bruised, do do dodo  
She said "you're just a let down,  
Another one of my mistakes,  
I never loved you anyway,  
I never did and I never will..."  
She said "you're just a let down,  
All your friends,  
They feel the same,  
__I never loved you anyway,  
I never did and I never will"  
I got those lovesick blues  
Cause I sold my soul to the devil  
She was well dressed and she knew what to do, do do dodo  
I'm painted crimson and blue  
She was a ruthless artist  
Traded my skin for cheap sex and tattoos, do do dodo  
She said "you're just a let down,  
Another one of my mistakes,  
I never loved you anyway,  
I never did and I never will..."  
She said "you're just a let down,  
All your friends,  
They feel the same,  
I never loved you anyway,  
I never did and I, I never will, I never will"  
She sealed my fate with her conniving sugar kisses  
I took the bait, she told me I didn't know what I was missing  
She sealed my fate with her conniving sugar kisses  
I took the bait, she told me I didn't know what I was missing  
She said "you're just a let down,  
Another one of my mistakes,  
I never loved you anyway,  
I never did and I never will..."  
She said "you're just a let down,  
I've finally found the nerve to say  
I never loved you anyway  
I never did and I, I never will, I never will"  
She sealed my fate with her conniving sugar kisses  
I took the bait, she told me I didn't know what I was missing  
She sealed my fate with her conniving sugar kisses  
I took the bait, she told me I didn't know what I was missing._"

He finished his song and people stood up and clapped for him. Christofer nodded to him and tunred to the audience. "YES!" Everyone screamed. Out of nowhere Christofer took out a guitar and went on stage. He pulled a chair up and sat on it. "For those three lucky kids." He started to play a familiar tune on his guitar.

"_If timings everything  
stop telling me you're taking your time  
I know you're anxious  
But you're running your mouth like you're five  
Years old again  
It's so hard to pretend  
Like I know everything  
I don't know anything  
I wanted you to see  
That I got nothin'  
I'll sit back _

_And I'll watch the show_

_Yeah I'll watch the show  
I'll lay awake _

_And I'll watch the stars as they collide  
My eyes they do see  
I don't breathe the way I used to  
My lips they don't sing  
I won't be the way I was on that night  
Steady breathing is all I can advise  
To a girl with a sweet tooth for revenge  
I know I'm crazy but it's so hard to pretend  
Like I know everything  
I don't know anything  
I wanted you to see  
I'll sit back _

_and I'll watch the show_

_yeah I'll watch the show  
I'll lay awake _

_and I'll watch the stars as they collide  
My eyes they do see  
I don't breathe the way I used to  
My lips they don't sing  
I won't be the way I was on that night  
Was the night everybody agreed I was wrong about you  
I told them you were being so strong  
I knew you were a liar  
I knew you were a liar from the start  
Was the night everybody agreed I was wrong about you  
I told them you were being so strong  
I knew you were a liar  
I knew you were a liar from the start  
Don't treat me like I'm playing a game  
Cause baby I don't want to lose  
Baby I don't want to risk it all for you  
And my eyes they do see  
I don't breathe the way I used to  
Yeah my lips they don't sing  
I won't be the way I was on that night_."

* * *

**[{**Hope you guys enjoyed! :D oh., and the son Christofer Drew sang was HereGoesNothin' by NeverShoutNever! So review please! :DDDDDDDDDDDD**}]**


	10. END

**[**Good-bye. :'(**]**

**{**Good-buh-bye. D:**}**

**[{**Last Chapter. :( **}]**

**[{ We do not own Naruto!}]**

_My Only Fantasy_

_We lost, but I love you._

* * *

We held hands. Sasuke,Kimiko, and I held hands as we waited for the answers. Christofer looked up and smiled at us.

"My band and I have decided, the winner is....." He took a minute long pause; making almost every person in the audience want to kill him. "Kimiko!" Kimiko's hand hadn't let go of mine; she just stood there. People stopped cheering when they saw the girl wasn't moving. She fell to the floor with a blush on her face. I smiled; she fainted. _She was so excited she fainted._ It made me keep that smile on my face. Then I remembered something; I was still holding Sasuke's hand. I up at him; a nervous smile attached to my face. He smirked at me and dragged me off the stage. I had no idea where we were going or why we were going anywhere. Sasuke stopped at the lake front. That was right. The concert was being held on the other side of the lake. I looked back at Sasuke and I saw he was gone. I twisted and turned until I found him sitting down by the water. I blushed and took a seat next to him.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" I asked. I had no idea what I was about to say. The words were just spilling out.

"Hmm?" I turned to him and scooted closer to him.

"C-can I t-tell you something?" I asked him. I couldn't help but say it into his ear. It was like someone was taking over. Taking control of my body.

"Sure. What is it Hina?" His face turned to mine and I felt myself lean forward. His arms wrapped around my waist and our lips met. I felt myself melt. This kiss felt a million times better than any kiss I'd ever had. He pulled away from me his forehead pressed to mine. "What did you want to tell me Hina?"

I blushed at his words and the words just came out, "I-I love you." Sasuke smirked and kissed me again; this time pushing me onto the green grass. I could feel his hands roaming my clothed body. I pulled away from him; his eyes looking at me with confusion. "Em, er, c-can we go t-to your house, I don't really w-want to spend the night h-here." He nodded and we got up. On the way to his house we held hands. This was my dream.

My

Only

Fantasy.

* * *

END.

**[{**Story is now, done! It wasn't a long chapter. We will be making a new story soon called: "_Final Whim_" it sorta has the same plot as my other story "_Bloody Kiss_" that I deleted. So good-bye! This is the end of "_My Only Fantasy_" T-T we gotta go before we start crying.**}]**


End file.
